Leitmotifs/By Song
Non-Soundtrack Leitmotifs Roman’s Theme *Ruby Rose - (1:35 - 2:13) Roman walks to From Dust Til Dawn, enters, and begins speaking to the shopkeeper. *Players and Pieces - (12:30 - 13:22) In a warehouse, Roman receives a box of Dust from a White Fang member. *Black and White - (6:15 - 6:26) Roman walks out of the airship and yells at the White Fang members. *Black and White - (7:31 - 7:51) Blake flees while Roman fires at her, and Sun Wukong distracts Roman. *Black and White - (8:22 - 8:46) Roman fights Blake and Sun. *Black and White - (14:45 - 15:20) In the after credits scene, Cinder Fall pays Roman a visit. *Painting the Town… - (5:51 - 6:53) Blake and Sun walk into the White Fang meeting, and Roman begins his speech. *Painting the Town… - (11:52 - 12:11) The Paladin lands below the bridges and begins approaching Team RWBY. *Mountain Glenn - (9:37 - 9:45) The White Fang members tell Roman that they found Ruby. *Battle of Beacon - (9:49 - 10:24) Roman plays with the buttons in Ironwood’s ship. Neo hands him a Scroll, and he connects it to the computer. *Battle of Beacon - (11:56 - 12:06) Roman and Neo hear Ruby land on the roof of Ironwood’s ship, and Roman sends Neo to investigate. *Heroes and Monsters - (2:02 - 2:12) Roman receives a text message about Ruby from Neo and angrily heads up to the roof. *Heroes and Monsters - (6:39 - 6:53) Roman taunts Ruby, who asks him what he is doing and points out that the Grimm will destroy everything without help from the airships. *Heroes and Monsters - (7:04 - 7:12) Ruby questions why Roman would help in the attack, and he tells her that he cannot afford to lose. Glynda’s Theme *Ruby Rose - (4:59 - 5:06) - Glynda’s arrival is revealed. *Ruby Rose - (9:48 - 9:55) Glynda’s hologram appears in the airship. *Best Day Ever - (9:54 - 10:13) Glynda uses her Semblance to clean up the cafeteria. Pyrrha and Jaune’s Theme *The First Step, Pt.2 - (3:05 - 3:18) Pyrrha finds Jaune stuck to a tree. *Jaunedice, Pt.2 - (3:50 - 4:59) Pyrrha takes Jaune up to the dorm roof and offers to train him. *Forever Fall, Pt.2 - (4:24 - 5:43) Jaune and Pyrrha make up on the dorm roof. *Burning the Candle - (5:12 - 5:38) Pyrrha tells Jaune to be honest with Weiss, and he leaves to do it. *Dance Dance Infiltration - (3:30 - 4:15) Pyrrha confesses her feelings to Jaune and walks away. *Destiny - (9:51 - 11:18) Jaune snaps Pyrrha out of her thoughts, sits with her and asks how he can help, and she leans her head on his shoulder. *Destiny - (12:50 - 13:05) Jaune tries to encourage Pyrrha to pursue her destiny. *End of the Beginning - (4:17 - 4:39) Pyrrha interrupts Jaune with a kiss, then shoves him into a rocket locker and sends him into the city. *Remembrance - (11:30 - 12:40) Jaune listens to and follows Pyrrha’s training video. Cinder’s Theme *Best Day Ever - (11:39 - 11:45) Cinder comes forward to talk to Roman, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. *Best Day Ever - (13:08 - 13:12) Roman asks Cinder to tell him more about her plans, but she refuses. *Welcome to Beacon - (12:13 - 12:30) Ruby comes face to face with Cinder. *It's Brawl in the Family - (14:48 - 15:20) Cinder decides they should do nothing about Qrow’s presence, checks on the virus and sends Mercury and Emerald to their rooms. *Never Miss a Beat - (11:17 - 11:34) Cinder is looking through Ironwood’s files on her Scroll and finds Penny Polendina’s schematics. *Beginning of the End - (2:57 - 3:04) Emerald asks Cinder who she is, and the camera zooms in on Cinder. *Beginning of the End - (13:00 - 13:13) Cinder simultaneously bribes and threatens Adam into allying with her. *Beginning of the End - (15:21 - 15:39) Cinder gives orders to Emerald and Mercury. *PvP - (7:48 - 8:02) - Cinder is giving her speech and says that she does not know which side is right or wrong. *Battle of Beacon - (13:29 - 13:53) Cinder watches the chaos and instructs Mercury to continue livestreaming. *End of the Beginning - (6:24 - 6:34) Cinder shushes the dragon, tells it that Beacon is its home now and readies a fireball. *Taking Control - (1:36 - 1:52) Cinder defeats Beowolves while training with her Fall Maiden powers. Ironwood’s Theme *Welcome to Beacon - (1:03 - 1:32) The episode begins, and the camera sweeps over Beacon Academy’s campus with Atlesian airships arriving. *A Minor Hiccup - (9:00 - 9:55) Ironwood presents the Atlesian Knight-200s and a hologram of the Atlesian Paladin. *Breach - (4:56-5:36) - The Atlesian military arrives to help eradicate Grimm *Breach - Ironwood finishes with Ozpin and moves on to Torchwick *It’s Brawl in the Family - (13:34 - 13:44) Ironwood says that the people of Vale needed someone to protect them and that their enemies will feel his military’s strength. *Heroes and Monsters - (10:43 - 11:04) Ironwood summarizes the situation and issues commands to Glynda and Qrow. Neptune’s Theme *Welcome to Beacon - (7:12 - 7:19) Neptune introduces himself to Weiss. Winter’s Theme *It’s Brawl in the Family - (5:52 - 5:57) Winter denies Qrow’s implications about Ironwood being a sellout. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (6:01 - 6:11) Winter tells Weiss to leave, and Qrow continues to taunt. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (7:32 - 7:52) Qrow and Winter continue fighting by the lamp post, and Winter heads up to the top of the nearby archway. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (8:11 - 8:20) Winter launches herself at Qrow from the archway and begins dual wielding. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (8:53 - 9:08) Winter makes a glyph behind herself, and Qrow begins to transform his sword but then suddenly makes it start changing to inactive mode. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (9:16 - 9:19) Winter launches toward Qrow to stab him in the throat. Volume 1 Soundtrack This Will Be the Day *Forever Fall, Pt.2 - (2:40 - 3:04) Jaune Arc fights an Ursa. *Search and Destroy - (9:52 - 10:07) Ruby is playing with Zwei, and Bartholomew Oobleck decides that it is time to set up camp for the night. *Never Miss a Beat - (7:28 - 7:48) - Weiss uses wind Dust against Flynt Coal and then assaults him from all sides with ice spikes fired from glyphs. Red Like Roses *Ruby Rose - (4:34 - 4:58) Ruby Rose attempts to stop Roman Torchwick on the rooftop and he enters the airship. *The Shining Beacon - (3:08 - 3:14) Blake Belladonna talks about the Schnee Dust Company. *Black and White - (8:59 - 9:10) Ruby gets Roman’s attention, and Penny Polendina accidentally distracts her. *Best Day Ever - (9:13 - 9:40) Ruby uses her Semblance to defeat JNPR in the food fight. *Welcome to Beacon - (3:51 - 3:57) Ruby makes a move against Yang in their board game. *Round One - (1:07 - 1:37) Ruby tells Summer Rose’s gravestone about Yang, her team and the friends she has made at Beacon. *Battle of Beacon - (6:18 - 6:28) Ruby borrows Sun’s Scroll to summon her rocket locker. Mirror Mirror *The Shining Beacon - (2:49 - 3:07) Weiss Schnee yells at Ruby after the latter ignites Dust with a sneeze. *The First Step, Pt.2 - (2:13 - 2:31) Ruby tries to remember who else she knows in the school and then slides to a stop upon finding Weiss. *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 - (1:08 - 2:06) Ruby and Weiss argue. *The Stray - (7:28 - 8:21) Weiss explains why she despises the White Fang and distrusts Faunus. *Best Day Ever - (7:33 - 7:54) Weiss uses ketchup and a swordfish to fight Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. *Welcome to Beacon - (10:12 - 10:22) Weiss reminds Blake of the promise she made to tell her teammates if something is wrong. *Painting the Town… - (11:44 - 11:47) Weiss creates a thin sheet of ice on the bridge for the Paladin to slip on. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:46 - 4:51) Weiss walks over to confront Qrow, thinking his use of “Ice Queen” was directed at her. *Taking Control - (10:09 - 10:17) Weiss thanks Klein Sieben before he shuts the hidden door for her. *Welcome to Haven - (2:39 - 3:05) Weiss points out to the Atlas pilot that the distressed Mistral pilot and her passengers will die without help. However, the Atlas pilot still refuses. *Dread in the Air - (6:49 - 6:55) Weiss gets up and walks to the cockpit to ask the pilot where they are. From Shadows *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 - Ruby and Yang try to talk to Blake. *The Stray - (6:18 - 7:16) Blake and Weiss begin arguing about Faunus and the White Fang again, after Weiss questions Penny about Sun. *Black and White - (1:03 - 2:01) Blake explains the history of the White Fang. *Black and White - (6:30 - 6:52) Blake leaps down from the warehouse roof and takes Roman hostage. *Best Day Ever - (7:09 - 7:16) Blake uses her Semblance against Pyrrha during the food fight. *Welcome to Beacon - (8:45 - 9:01) Blake explains to Ozpin why she wears her bow. *Mountain Glenn - (3:50 - 4:43) Blake talks about Adam, her uncertainty about what she will do after she leaves Beacon and how she often runs away. *Destiny - (2:43 - 4:16) Yang asks her teammates if they believe her, and Blake explains her hesitance to believe Yang’s claim. *Battle of Beacon - (13:06 - 13:14) Blake stops outside the cafeteria and discovers Adam inside. *Heroes and Monsters - (2:46 - 2:57) Adam kicks Blake away, stops a Creep from attacking her and walks forward to continue fighting her. *Heroes and Monsters - (11:42 - 11:48) Weiss tells Yang where Blake went. Yang tells her to look for Ruby and then runs off to find Blake. *Heroes and Monsters - (13:35 - 13:46) Adam threatens to destroy everything Blake loves, starting with Yang. *A Much Needed Talk - (11:48 - 12:19) Blake and Ghira Belladonna are having an emotional conversation, with Ghira telling her that the only thing he feared was that she would go down the wrong path. *Taking Control - (13:14 - 13:33) Ghira tells Blake and Sun about Adam’s planned coup. I Burn *(“Yellow” Trailer Version) Painting the Town… - (4:22 - 4:41) Yang walks into Junior’s Club, and the record starts skipping. *Never Miss a Beat - (9:27 - 10:14) Weiss has been defeated, and Yang uses her Semblance to take out Flynt and Neon Katt. *Fall - (17:08 - 17:35) Yang watches the replay on one of the big hologram screens, then looks around at the crowd. Wings *Best Day Ever - (4:04 - 4:10) After the scene switch from Mercury and Emerald leaving Tukson’s Book Trade, the camera pans across Blake’s open journal. *Lessons Learned - (10:36 - 10:57) Qrow begins leaving Team RWBY’s dorm room and stops to give words of encouragement and advice to his nieces. Volume 2 Soundtrack Time to Say Goodbye *Best Day Ever - (10:14 - 10:40) Ozpin gives Glynda a brief talk about letting the students continue to be kids. *Welcome to Beacon - (10:33 - 11:31) Blake expresses her concerns, and Team RWBY discusses whether or not they should leave things up to the adults. All Our Days *Burning the Candle - (9:36 - 10:47) Jaune goes to ask Weiss to the dance, only to find her asking Neptune. Then, Ruby arrives at the dance, while Blake meets up with Sun. *Round One - (1:54 - 2:32) Ruby wonders why Ozpin let her into Beacon two years early. She then heads over to Taiyang Xiao Long. *A Much Needed Talk - (11:00 - 11:48) Blake and Ghira begin having an emotional conversation. Boop *Kuroyuri - (15:10 - 15:40) In their childhood, Lie Ren gives Nora Valkyrie a wooden toy hammer, and introduce themselves to each other. *No Safe Haven - (12:09 - 12:40) Ren and Nora are sitting together in an airship on the way to Mistral, when Ren suddenly places his hand on Nora’s. The two hold hands, and Nora rests her head on his shoulder. Volume 3 Soundtrack It’s My Turn *Tipping Point - (6:37 - 9:18) Weiss is standing by Jacques Schnee’s side until a painting of Beacon draws her attention. She goes to the painting, where Henry Marigold flirts with her until she tells him to leave. She closes her eyes. Mirror Mirror Part II *Remembrance - (1:27 - 1:54) Weiss walks through her home until she encounters Whitley Schnee. *Punished - (10:07 - 10:34) Weiss stops crying, makes her room disorganized and picks up Myrtenaster. Volume 4 Soundtrack Let’s Just Live *Family - (3:32 - 4:34) Yang walks downstairs to investigate the laughter heard downstairs and enters the kitchen to find Taiyang Xiao Long, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck laughing about a memory of Qrow. *Family - (8:29 - 9:23) Yang begins laughing about Port’s mouse phobia. Later in the night, she goes back up to her room and overhears a conversation about Ruby between Taiyang, Port and Oobleck outside. *Menagerie - (5:51 - 6:05) Kali Belladonna tells Blake that she and Ghira heard what happened to Vale and were worried. Like Morning Follows Night *Menagerie - (2:31 - 3:14) Blake explains why the Faunus were unhappy with being given Menagerie. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (10:58 - 11:19) Sun has been stabbed and electrocuted by Ilia Amitola. Blake rushes over and puts pressure on the wound, calling out for help. Bad Luck Charm *New Challengers… - (6:26 - 6:42) Qrow Branwen is drinking in the Crow Bar. *New Challengers... - (12:17 - 12:47) Qrow finishes drinking and leaves the bar. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:21 - 4:45) Qrow drunkenly walks up behind a pair of Atlesian Knight-200s and calls for Winter’s attention. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:51 - 5:49) Qrow moves past Weiss and taunts Winter. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (5:57 - 6:01) Qrow says Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (7:12 - 7:23) Qrow and Winter are fighting in the paved area of the courtyard, and Qrow smashes the pavement with his sword. *End of the Beginning - (16:06 - 16:29) Qrow explains that the missions he went on that took him all around Remnant were for Ozpin and that Ozpin is now missing. *Family - (10:11 - 10:35) Qrow kills a Beowolf that attempts to go after RNJR, watches a raven fly away and scoffs at Nora’s use of the word “luck”. *Tipping Point - (15:19 - 15:34) Qrow protects Ruby from Tyrian Callows’ stinger. *A Much Needed Talk - (16:14 - 17:04) Qrow explains his Semblance. *Welcome to Haven - (19:48 - 20:15) Qrow stumbles into his and RNJR’s temporary residence, thoroughly drunk and excited to have found Ozpin. This Life is Mine *Dread in the Air - (11:08 - 11:52) Weiss tries to fight the Queen Lancer with Dust but is unsuccessful in harming it.